monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Lissamel123
"This time for all the marbles." ~ Basically Lissa's version of 'Let's Get Dangerous'; though it doesn't always work. Lissamel123, "Lissa", is a user on the Monster High fandom wiki, as well as a few other wikis and other websites as well. She's been around this wiki visiting quasi-regularly since 2011, if her contributions page is to believed. Relationships Family Lissa lives with her mother and her cat, Boo-Boo Kitty. Her parents are divorced, and she visits her father when she goes over to her grandmother's house (his mother's) on the weekends. She is an only child. Friends Lissa's friends in real life are...Lacking. This is because she is rather quiet and waits for other people to start conversations instead of being a go-getter; though this radically changes once she's warmed up to her. Offline, she has two very close friends, whom she loves playing video games and collaborating on fanfics and generally being a doofus with. Online she has more friends; most on Tumblr and met from roleplaying exploits on MSPARP, Omegle, or sometimes Charat. But she has Wiki friends, too. Her closest are most likely MissGeek and Jasmin231, as well as LovelyCookieCat (back in the day when she was SunnyPool1 and came on more often) and probably Auremint as well. If you believe you are friends with her and she foolishly forgot about you on here, point it out to her in the comments. She can sometimes be a forgetful doofus. Romance She considers herself to be a heteroromantic (attracted to the opposite gender romantically) demisexual (not feeling real urges to do the do unless she's close friends with someone). Ergo, romance is not a huge priority for her. This being said, she has been jokingly shiped with Waluigi from the Super Mario Brothers series, and is still awaiting the fankids she was sorta promised, thank you very much. What Does She Do Around Here? OCs Lissamel has twenty-one OCs on this very wiki alone. She plans to keep it at twenty-one, seeing how it's her lucky number. A proper list of all twenty-one can be found on her userpage, since transcribing them all here would be work. She loves every single doofus she has created, even the weaker ones, like Clyde or Hortense. And now, since there's nowhere better: OC Ships! *Valterra de Count X Allo Cortex (canon) *Hugo Trivial X Scarlett Dummi (implied, not quite canon yet) *Winston "Lindor" Wonka X Viola Thorn (one-sided) *Winston "Lindor" Wonka X Valerie Neri (random silly idea, probably not canon in the slightest) *Octavius Schlankwald X Drew Pendelton-Wright (one-sided, canon, which Lissa kickstarted) *Minnie Irons X Marvin Mega (canon) Stories Main Series She has a series of short, OC-centered stories, all part of the series General Hilarity. ''Nowadays it updates quite infrequently, as Lissa finds herself doing other, more irrevelent things. Like making a Driver page, for example. Feel free to read them, though. Others Yes, I Will Fight for You - For Bigrika's first date writing contest, starring Takai Meowth and Carlotta Samedi. An online RPG leads to a friendship, and soon, a romance. Adoptables She possesses an adoptable shop as well, charmingly called The House of Obscurity. It, too, updates infrequently, and not many of the adopted OCs have proper pages yet. She eagerly awaits when they do, though, since she likes seeing what people do with her drawings. Lissa on Other 'Sites Game High wiki - Lissa's other most frequently visited wiki; home of her six-man band and her fic ''Pixels and Polygons. She loves the OCs there as much as she loves the ones on here, so feel free to ask questions about them. Tumblr - Where Lissa goes to kill the time and post about story ideas, OCs, games, and other such silliness. Feel free to take a look around. Sometimes she even writes little things on there, imagine that! Archive of our Own and Fanfiction - Lissa's Tumblr holds most of her writing nowadays, but you can find some things here, too. The AO3 account mostly holds Homestuck fics (two collaborations and two fics written for the friend she collabs with), while the Fanfiction one only contains a Gregory Horror Show / Beetlejuice crossover starring OCs of hers and a friend's from another website's. But if you wish to see more writing, check it out. Fanpop - Wanna see 90% of things Lissa enjoys? Take a gander at her Fanpop, where she has fanned many things she's into. Fun, yes? She also sometimes roleplays Discord from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic on there, despite not seeing any of season four and kinda falling out of the show entirely. Neopets - We're including this? Okay, whatever. Lissa goes on Neopets from time to time, using side accounts to make dinky characters, playing games, buying classic neohome furniture, and wondering if she'll ever write something for the Neopian Times like she says she will. Trivia *Lissa enjoys watching many cartoons, like Darkwing Duck, Gravity Falls, Ruby Gloom, Class of the Titans, Spliced!, The Mask: The Animated Series, Beetlejuice: The Animated Series, ''and a heck of a lot more. She also enjoys some anime (mostly ''Gregory Horror Show as of late), and some live-action shows (Once Upon a Time, Master Chef, Chopped, Good Eats). *She enjoys reading a heck of a lot of books (Malice ''and sequel ''Havoc, Dark Lord: The Early Years, The Wizz Pop Chocolate Shop, Scare Scape, Alice in Wonderland, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz), as well as a good handful of manga (Blue Exorcist, RINNE, Afterschool Charisma, Train*Train). *She is a fan of the webcomic Homestuck, with her favorite characters being Doc Scratch, Eridan Ampora, and Jake English. But she also enjoys the webcomics The Property of Hate, The Search for Henry Jekyll and Brawl in the Family. *For some reason, Lissa has a knack for memorizing song lyrics. This is great, because she loves singing and basing stories off of songs. *She loves video games, particularly Nintendo ones. *Lissa is addicted to TV Tropes, liking to name-drop tropes if she sees fit. If she knows a great deal about something and she hasn't watched / read / played it, it's most likely due to TV Tropes. *She adores watching Let's Plays. Her particular favorite LPers are The Runaway Guys, VerticalSandwich, SirEldricIV, Crit1kal (penguinz0), and Two Best Friends Play. *She adores gijinkas. It doesn't matter what the gijinka is of, she will most likely love it. *If you wish to RP or discuss OCs with her, do feel free. She doesn't bite and loves talking about her own characters. *A more extensive (and silly) trivia section can also be found on her own userpage, feel free to look as that as well. Category:Drivers